


[Podfic] Estate Sale

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of superhumandisasters Up Close Ache [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dissociation, F/M, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of superhumandisasters' 'Estate Sale'.
 
Albania, 1983.He knows the guards are afraid of him, most of the operatives are.
The asset is afraid almost all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Estate Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952059) by [superhumandisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters). 



Author: superhumandisasters  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents

 

Length: 00:28:05  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Estate%20Sale.mp3)

 

This podfic contains background sound effects, so listening with headphones is recommended. Specifically, this podfic contains the sound of buzzing sodium lights, which is actually not a very pleasant sound at all. But this series is so atmospheric, and I really wanted to create the soundscapes of the locations each part is taking place in, and I also find it kind of fitting for this part to be a little uncomfortable to listen to.   
If it's really not working for you, though, listen without headphones. It shouldn't be loud enough to hear through speakers. (Although, make sure no one else will be able to hear it- this story is super nsfw ;D)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [superhumandisasters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
